Passion
by Asha Carcella
Summary: Dick takes a hit for Babs, he seeks refuge at Mount Justice, but unluckily for him Batgirl's a pretty good hacker. Babs finds the Boy Wonder, just to scold him for his 'recklessness' but things start to get intimate. Execute (Dick/Babs), because I totally missed the prompt. T for a reason! One-shot


**Okay first of all, I didn't know Batgirls number so I made that up, don't flame me! **

**Warning: I aged them up to 16/17 ish but Dick is still Robin and Babs hasn't met the Team yet because I'm on season one and I like the original team. There is sexual content that many might not find pleasing, so if you don't like that don't read it. (It's more like a high T)**

**Please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ**

**0101**

**Recognised: Robin B01**

Robin arrived at Mount Justice, tired and sore from his latest mission with Batman and their new partner, Batgirl. The mission hadn't really gone in their favour, but Robin was open to just letting the whole matter slid.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, limping his way to the kitchen to grab something to drink. Fortunately, when he arrived there, there was no one in the room, he could finally have some alone time. He made his way to the fridge and took out a bottle of water, groaning because he couldn't find anything better which was probably Wally's fault.

Actually, the only reason he did come to the Cave was for some well deserved peace and quiet. Sure the mission hadn't gone that well, but in the end they had still accomplished their goal! Plopping, very ungracefully, onto the couch he stifled another groan.

Batman had given him and Barbara an hour long lecture when they had gotten back. Dick was used to that by now, he just wasn't prepared for the lecture _after _that. Usually, he would get Batman's lecture and then head to Alfred to get his wounds checked out, depending on how bad it was. Then, after talking to the butler while he worked he would head up to the Manor and eat something or just go to his room and crash in his bed.

This time had been completely different, as soon as he went to Alfred, Barbara had followed him, listing off as many reasons as to why he was being 'too reckless'. At first, Dick hadn't thought much of it and took it lightly, but then he looked into her light blue eyes that were shining with anger.

When he made his way up to the Manor, Barbara wouldn't stop pestering him so he decided that the best way to get away from her would be to go to Mount Justice, just because she didn't have access to Young Justices' base.

Dick smirked as he recalled the facial expression of his best friend as he left through the Zeta Beams in the Batcave. Her face had almost gone as red as her hair, she looked like she was about to blow a gasket.

Robin closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch, making himself more comfortable so maybe he could at least catch a little bit of sleep. 

**Recognised: Batgirl B011**

Upon hearing this Robin shot up from his spot and groaned because his ribs screamed in protest at the movement, and because he knew that he shouldn't have taught Barbara to hack things as well as he could. He quickly collapsed onto the couch again and closed his eyes, hoping that his best friend would think that he was sleeping.

He could hear her loud and angry foot steps echo throughout the silent base. It came to a stop right in front of him, and started…tapping…? Who was he kidding? He couldn't feign being asleep, the girl was trained by Batman!

Dick opened his eyes, "Aw come on! Batgirl, I've had enough! I swear," Robin said as he sat up, referring to her scolding.

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you did something so reckless!" Batgirl continued her rant, unfazed that Dick had tried to dodge her by going to Mount Justice.

"How many times do I have to say that it was a mistake?" Robin said, getting up slowly and wincing.

Barbara showed no indication that she had heard him, "You see Robin… I thought about it and I came a conclusion. That _was _a mistake, a rookie mistake at that. And that got me thinking, you've been Robin for over five years, you wouldn't just make stupid mistakes like that!" she said, following the Boy Wonder who was limping his way to the kitchen.

"Fine, it wasn't a mistake. Are you happy?" he asked, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Then why did you do it?" she asked him, a confused and worried expression on her face.

Dick sighed heavily and leaned against the counter, "BG, can we just drop it?"

She didn't answer him, but Dick could see her whole stance go rigid, a clear indication that she wasn't just going to drop the matter. Her hands where on her hips and her foot was tapping at a crazy pace. Her red flaming hair was framing her face, giving off the impression that she was literally on fire. Dick didn't just see an angry, annoyed and tired girl, he saw an angry, annoyed, tired and _beautiful _girl.

Barbara stared at Dick intently behind her own set of sunglasses. His hair was falling messily all over his face, the pair of sunglasses blocking his dazzlingly bright blue eyes. The first time she had seen his eyes she had been completely caught off guard, sputtering out her name like an idiot. And when she had seen his ever present smirk, she was literally breathless. She could see that he was extremely tired, and the limp he was sporting seemed worse by the second. She needed answers, why would Dick do something so reckless? He could have gotten himself killed!

"Well?" Barbara questioned, breaking the silence that had settled over the two.

"Well what?" Dick snapped back at her, getting slightly irritated because of her persistence and his fatigue.

Unperturbed by his tone Barbara answered, "Why did you willingly take a stab wound to your leg from Harley Quinn, then insist on running off after her, getting bruised ribs and bitten by a hyena in the process!?"

"She was about to stab you in the back! What did you expect me to do? Just stand by and watch!?"Dick shouted at her, matching her tone of voice.

At that, Barbara strode around the counter and got up into Dick's face, "I can handle myself," she growled in a very Bat-like way.

Dick was about to shout at her again when, instead Barbara shouted at him, "You could have _died_! Imagine what that would do to Bruce and Alfred!?"

"Well imagine if Harley stabbed you in the back? You could have bled out on that floor! Imagine what that would do to your dad and me!" Dick screamed, his anger getting the better of him as he stepped closer to her and looked down at her face.

Barbara looked shocked at his answer, he wasn't so sure if it was what he had said or if it was the tone he was using, but something seemed to have upset the redhead before him. Dick could see over her glasses, right into her bright blue eyes that were brimming with unshed tears.

Immediately he pulled her into his arms, despite it hurting he hugged her close and whispered in her ear, "Babs, what's wrong?"

She gently pulled away, showing that the tears had finally spilled from her eyes, "_I _could have lost you," she whispered.

Right then and there Dick made up his mind, he was so not going to answer her, instead he crashed his mouth onto hers. At first Barbara didn't react, she stood there completely shocked, then slowly she melted into the kiss. Her arms circled around his neck as he hugged her close, lifting her up slightly, he kept on telling himself that it was easier on his aching ribs. Barbara and Dick finally pulled away for air, both breathing heavily and Barbara still in Dick's arms.

"Finally," Barbara whispered as she nuzzled into his neck.

Dick chuckled in response and walked over to the counter and gently placed her on it, "Sheesh Babs, I think you're getting heavier," Dick whispered back at her.

"Shut up," she said as she playfully hit his arm.

Dick winced at the contact, she had definitely hit the hyena bite. Barbara looked at Dick with a sorry look on her face as she gently coaxed his jacket off, revealing his bandaged arm. She gasped as she saw the amount of bandages, judging by the thickness, it seemed as if the hyena had almost taken his arm off!

Tears came to her eyes once more, "This is all my fault," she stated as drops of salty liquid fell from her eyes.

"No Babs, it's not," Dick whispered as he used his good arm and tucked some of her red hair behind her ear.

Next thing, Barbara kissed Dick, their mouths moulded together as she pulled him close by his shirt. This kiss was full of passion, of complete and utter wasted years. They broke apart and immediately Dick started gently nibbling at her neck, burying his face in her vibrant red hair. Barbara closed her eyes at the blissful feeling, running her hands down his chest.

"Babs, I'll always protect you," Dick whispered in her ear, his hot breathe tingling her skin.

She brought him in for another kiss, moving her tongue inside of his mouth, both content for staying like this for the rest of their lives. Dick's hands moved, involuntarily, under her shirt, hugging her tight by the hips. At this point Barbara couldn't find it in herself to care, because she noticed that her hands had somehow also ended up on his chest…It was more like under his shirt, but right now they were both having trouble controlling themselves.

"What the-" Someone screamed from the doorway of the kitchen.

The Bat and the Bird flew apart at super speed, their faces red. Dick's blush consumed his whole face clashing with his pale skin and dark hair. They couldn't see Barbara's eyes (she was thankful for that) but they were as huge as saucers, her face blending into the colour of her hair.

Wally being the one to break up the love fest raised a brow at them smirking, "Is this what you guys do at the Batcave?"

At that comment, Robin and Batgirl got even redder, both looking down at their shoes in embarrassment. Robin then got the courage to look up from his very interesting shoes and saw everyone staring at him, sending the occasional glance to Batgirl.

He could plainly see M'gann, in her usual pink pyjamas, trying to stifle her giggling fit that would surely come out at any second. Kaldur also looked as if he had just gotten up, an unusual smirk on his face as he regarded the Boy Wonder. Raquel had a huge smile on her face as she stole glances at the redhead still seated on the kitchen counter. Artemis was laughing quietly too herself, her hair still messed up from sleep. Zatanna had her arms crossed in front of her chest looking slightly pissed. Connor was staring at the discarded jacket on the floor while Wally was wiggling his eyebrow playfully at his friend.

"What are all of you guys doing here?" he asked, hopping he didn't sound too hoarse.

"Came back from a mission about two hours ago. And then I heard screaming, so I thought I should wake up the rest of the Team and investigate," Connor deadpanned, tearing his gaze away from the jacket.

"What are _you_ doing here, my friend? Kaldur asked in a surprisingly teasing tone.

"W-Well I trying to get away from Batgirl and-" Robin tried to explain.

Zatanna interrupted him, "Clearly."

That made most of the Team snicker while it made Batgirl and Robin turn red once more. While they had been talking Barbara had been trying to fix her appearance, smoothing out her hair and straightening her shirt.

"Why didn't you ever tell us you had a girlfriend Rob?" Raquel asked, her grin doubling in size.

"Because I don-" Dick was cut off when Barbara punched him on his uninjured arm.

"Ow!" he yelled, rubbing the sore spot gingerly," Fine… This is my _girlfriend_, Batgirl."

"Does Bats even allow it?" Artemis asked.

Robin glanced at Barbara who has holding his hand, "Holy shit, we are so dead."

Wally immediately sped away screaming something about an apocalypse.

0101

Okay, reviews would be really appreciated and stuff! Thanks for reading!

**I will personally write any request if someone picks up the hints in this story as to what exactly Connor was thinking…..(Clue: there are two, it make you think why he didn't rush into the room thinking they were getting attacked)**

-Asha


End file.
